


Hitori (Alone)

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I am sorry :( I just wanted to write something sad…I don’t even know why… Probably since i have my national exams in a week’s time but here i am…</p><p>I’m a huge makoharu fan and an even bigger Makoto fan!!! But i can’t help but think that Makoto would really break Haru if some</p><p>thing like that happened. </p><p>Haru who was very indifferent before is just numb now…thus the monotonous sentences. </p><p>I really don’t know why i came up with this… Now I’m sad :(</p></blockquote>





	Hitori (Alone)

The warmth of the rain provided more comfort than anything else.

 

Being alone isn’t all that tough. Sure, there is no one to share the pain or the burden. At least one less person is suffering.

 

_Right?_

 

"You’re wrong."

 

Being alone gives you freedom. You can do whatever you want regardless of other people.You are free.

 

"That’s not right."

 

What do you know…You…You just…

 

"Being alone just means that there is one less person to share the joy right?"

 

_No.No.No._

  
  


"Being trapped in solitude… That doesn’t sound free at all does it?"

 

_Stop._

 

"I’d rather be with Haru than be alone you know?"

 

_Liar._

  
  


"Being with Haru makes me happy."

 

_Then why?_

  
  


"I’d very much like to be with Haru forever!"

 

Liar… You said you wouldn’t. You said you would be there for me. You…

 

_Why did you leave me?_

 

 

"Let’s always be by each other okay?"

 

You were the one who suggested we stay together forever. Yet.

 

"Haru…"

 

**_Makoto. Makoto. Makoto_ **

 

 

The warmth of the rain was no comfort at all.

 

Everything felt wrong. Emptiness filled. Even when facing the ocean, all he could focus on was Makoto.

 

Makoto who was lying on the beach. Makoto who was just lying there. Makoto who was only lying there. Makoto who was no longer there.

 

As the rain pelted down, raindrops trickled down his face. 

 

They use to say the rain hides many things.

 

His tears was just one of the many he wished would be drowned out.

 

They say the rain washes many things away.

 

Makoto was one that he wished didn’t

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am sorry :( I just wanted to write something sad…I don’t even know why… Probably since i have my national exams in a week’s time but here i am…
> 
> I’m a huge makoharu fan and an even bigger Makoto fan!!! But i can’t help but think that Makoto would really break Haru if some
> 
> thing like that happened. 
> 
> Haru who was very indifferent before is just numb now…thus the monotonous sentences. 
> 
> I really don’t know why i came up with this… Now I’m sad :(


End file.
